Battle3: A Secret Revealed
is the third episode of the 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!!. It features the first appearance of Master Red. Synopsis Marvelous succeeded in knocking the helmet off of Gaisorg after a powerful attack! However, he cannot come to terms with the identity behind Gaisorg, as he collapses after Gaisorg's next attack! Meanwhile, Stinger is investigating Planet Nemesis under the guidance of President Tsurugi, when he uncovers something strange in Rita's laboratory. Doggie Kruger, who is also investigating their situation, agrees to cooperate with Stinger on this matter. After analyzing several documents that Rita had with the SP License, they both head off to fight against other Super Sentai teams. It's Team Swordsman VS Team Oddball, as Doggie Kruger and Kagura face off against each other! In the midst of the battle, Kagura finds her resolve, and shows her determination! Gaisorg's aggression continues to build, and the conspiracy behind Rita is also a matter of great concern! Just what will Yamato, Marvelous, and Stinger do about all of this?! And furthermore, what will be the result of Kagura's battle against Doggie Kruger?! The strongest battle continues to develop! Plot While Takaharu leaves an unconscious Marvelous behind, Stinger is approached by the Dekarangers' Doggie Kruger, and both reveal that they agreed to participate in the tournament in order to investigate Rita and learn her true intentions. Kruger scans some texts to have them translated when they are attacked by a group of foot soldiers from past Super Sentai villains. As they escape, Kruger finds Marvelous and takes him back to the others while Stinger is attacked by Gaisorg. Soon after, Rita announces that the Oddball Team's next battle will be a duel between Kagura and Kruger. Kagura wins the duel, but before leaving, Kruger entrusts her with his Master License and a D-Wapper. Soon after, Gaisorg attacks her, but Yamato and Marvelous arrive to protect her and defeat him. To their surprise, they find that Stinger is now inside Gaisorg's armor and conclude that "Gaisorg" is actually a sentient armor that possesses its wearer. Once Kruger's analysis comes back, Yamato and the others learn that Rita's true objective is to revive Ultimate Dai-Satan, but they still have no clue of where Gaisorg is holding Takaharu prisoner. Marvelous then reveals that his fellow Gokaiger, Luka Millfy, was also taken by Gaisorg and to find where they are, he decides to allow himself to become possessed. Meanwhile, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black's tickets cause them to disappear just as another individual enters the cave where they were. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Announcer: *Legendary Heroes (Voices): , , , Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Gokai Red: *Sasori Orange: *AkaNinger: *ToQ 5gou: *Gaisorg: , , *Doggie Kruger, DekaMaster: *Ryusoul Green: *Ryusoul Black: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Battle3: A Secret Revealed: **Gokai Red - DenziRed, MagiRed, DynaRed StrongestBattle03DenziRed.PNG|DenziRed StrongestBattle03MagiRed2.PNG|MagiRed StrongestBattle03DynaRed.PNG|DynaRed Transfer Changes *ToQ 5gou - N/A Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - N/A Zyuohger Form Changes *Zyuoh Eagle - Zyuoh Whale Kyutama *Sasori Orange - N/A RyuSouls *Ryusoul Green - N/A *Ryusoul Black - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *'Viewership': 3.3% *During her battle against Doggie Kruger, Kagura performed the Battle Fever Robo's primary finisher, Chinese Bamboo Slice, with her ToQ Blaster. *Two of the Gokai Changes that Marvelous used in this episode are participators. *The episode contains footage from Gokaiger's Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates, showing the first encounter between Marvelous and Kruger. *All three of the Red Gokai Changes Marvelous used in the episode were Red Rangers who have power punch based attacks or armaments. DenjiRed has the Denji Punch gloves, MagiRed has the MagiPunch boxing gloves and DynaRed is a skilled boxer who uses punch based attacks such as the Dyna Punch. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 暴かれた大秘密 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 暴かれた大秘密 Category:Crossovers